A Love More Powerful Than Magic
by InnocenceIsMyElement
Summary: I put it as Misc. Books as i don't know what category to put it in but this is basically as 1D story. Ashlynn was lucky, she knew Niall Horan before he became famous and still managed to friends afterwards. When she finally reunited with him, Niall is ecstatic, but when she discovers that her voice is magical she'll need all of 1D's help to control before it gets out of hand...


**A/N: Okay I got the inspiration from my Best Buddy AssassinDawnKaru who wrote a One Direction Blog called My arms are only for you, Check It Out on Google Blogger! Anyway the Word Count aim for this Chapter is going to be 7000 words (Including A/N) so let's get Started! Set 3 years after now (2014) So One Direction will be between the ages of 24-26.**

**P.S In this I will use songs that are already belong to someone but just for this they belong to Ashlynn.**

**P.S.S Phone Texts, Flashbacks and Thoughts are all in Italics. French translations at the end. Kayla Swift is based on my cousin Michaela Young.**

_*20__th__ June 2017. Backstage after a One Direction Concert*_

**Ashlynn Ravenwood (A/N: I got the name Ravenwood out of Beautiful Creatures) P.O.V**

I was walking towards the Backstage area with my giggling Best Friends, Kayleigh (Kayla) Swift (Taylor Swift's Younger Sister), Mày Vinérosé (Pronounced: Vin-Nay-Ro-Say) (She's French), Bethani Edwards + Cerise Aurelio (Canadian). Kayla wanted to meet Harry Styles, Mày wanted to meet Louis Tomlinson, Bethani wanted to meet Zayn Malik, Cerise wanted to meet Liam Payne and me well let's just say I wanted to see a certain Blond Irish Singer again. I just hope Niall remembers me, I've changed so much! I'm taller then the average height of a 19 year old. Kayla and Bethani are 21, Mày and Cerise are 22 and I'm 19 the youngest of the lot. Most people say that I wouldn't have a chance with any of One Direction since I'm 19 but I don't care about age and neither does Niall and I look up to him for that plus I have to look up to him since he's probably a head taller now despite that he's 5 years older. So my height has changed, My hair's longer and Curly instead of Wavy and I seemed to have gained more freckles since I last him. But hopefully he will remember me, my voice still sounds like a jingling bell and it's still soft so fingers crossed!

"Ugh! Ashley! Hurry Up! You're being slow again!"

"I'm coming Mày!" (Me, Kayla, Bethani + Cerise all learnt French as Mày refused to learn English)

When we reached the place where people with Backstage passes met 1D we found out that there was about 20 people there

"Ohhhhh! How are we going to get past them?!" Bethani Moaned

"Easy." I replied then I whistled to get everyone attention and said: "Right I don't think anyone noticed but our backstage passes all have a number on them and that will tell us the order in which we get to meet One Direction" Everyone started looking at their Passes and my friends did as well, turns out we were first.

"Yes! Thank you Ashlynn!" Kayla announced

"Your Welcome….." I replied uncertainly

"Okay right enough Chit-Chat let's meet One Direction!" Cerise told us and her, Kayla, Bethani and Mày all started rushing toward where we meet 1D whereas I walked over there preparing myself for meeting Niall again. When I eventually got there Harry was signing Kayla's Notebook, Liam was signing Cerise's, Louis was signing Mày's and Zayn was signing Bethani's while Niall was standing there uncomfortably. I took a deep breath and walked up behind him.

"Hey Horan. Long Time No See" He turned around so fast he was literally a blur to me. He studied me carefully, took in my White Blond hair tipped with Light Brown (I was born that way. I didn't dip dye my hair), my Sparkling Sky Blue eyes, my Pale, Silvery Skin and my freckles. Then his Blue eyes widened.

"It can't be. Lynn?"

"The one and only" I replied to his question, standing up on tippy-toes to ruffle his Blond hair (Which I could only just do) that was a darker Blond then mine.

"No way!" He picked me up and spun me. I was surprisingly light for a 19 year old of my height but then again I was always light for my age. When Niall put me down, he gave me a giant hug, the type of hug you give someone when you haven't seen them for years which was exactly mine and Niall's situation. "You've grown so much and you finally have your Dream hair! And what up with your freckles last time I saw you there were less then that"

"Yes Way! And as for my Height well let's just say I finally had that growth Spurt. And I know! Though I have more curls then I imagined but oh well and as for the freckles I seem to have gained a few more!" I exclaimed after he let go "By the way, those chocolates you got me for Christmas the year you turned 19 and I turned 14 were fantastic!"

"Glad to hear that! Anyway I have to show you to the rest of One Direction!" He took a hold of my hand and pulled me over to the others. "Guys! This is Ashlynn Ravenwood. You know the girl I met back in Ireland, my childhood friend" Niall said to Harry, Liam, Zayn and Louis

"Hi. Niall's told us all about you, except you're taller, you have Curly hair and more freckles then he explained" Louis said

"Yep! I finally had a growth spurt but now I'm taller then a 19 year old, my hair was wavy until I turned 14 and I have no idea what's up with my freckles but I have gained more! Ha, Ha!" I explained

"Hey, I'm Zayn so you're a close friend of Niall's right?"

"Yep! Why'd you ask?"

"Because we have a tradition that if you're a close friend of any member of One Direction then you are a part of One Direction"

"Epic!" I exclaimed until I saw the look on everyone's faces "Sorry, Randomness" I saw Niall laugh out of the corner of my eye "Shut Up you!" I said hitting him

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry just don't hit me any more"

"'Kay, 'Kay!" I replied

We turned back to the group, this time it was Liam's turn

"Hiya! Liam Payne welcome to the band!" He simply said shaking my hand. All my friends gasped but I just replied: "Nice to meet you Liam! I'm Ashlynn. Ashlynn Ravenwood! But you can call me Ashley, Lynn is reserved for Niall only and Ash is used only by my boyfriends!" I shook his hand back

Then along can Harry…..

"Pleasure to meet you Ashley" He said bending down and kissing my hand. Either he somehow knew I was a Noble or he's just being gross either way I wiped off my hand on my jeans because I do not like having my hand kissed. I put on a fake smile and replied:

"Pleasure to meet you to Harry"

"Now do you want to catch up?" asked Niall

"Not right now. Since you have autographs to sign" I told him. The I saw the downcast look on his face "But I will introduce you to my friends" I added before signalling them to step up "This is Mày Vinérosé, she's French and she was my pen pal when I was 15 and then she moved to Ireland when I was 16 and we met for the first time and became Best Friends. She can understand English but can't and won't speak it" I pointed to my Ginger haired, Brown eyed French friend, she smiled a relatively big smile at them especially Louis.

"So have you come back to France to visit family or to see the concert?" Louis asked

"To see family but when I heard about the 1D concert I had to go!" Mày replied in her native language

"Umm…..Translation please?" Louis asked me uncertainly

"Sure. See Mày this is why you learn English or at least Irish." I said to her before turning to Louis and translating "**(A/N: When Ashley Translates she will say exactly what Mày said she wouldn't change it. Exmp. Mày says: You are my Friend. Ashley says: You are my Friend. Ashley wouldn't change You are my Friend to You are her Friend since she's translating exactly what Mày says)** She said: To see family but when I heard about the 1D concert I had to go!"

"Oh Okay. Well I hoped you enjoyed it!" Louis said before smiling warmly at her. I continued on once everyone was listening to me again

"Kayleigh, Kayla, Swift, as you've probably guessed by now is Taylor Swift's younger sister" This time I pointed to a girl with Green eyes and Brown hair. "Bethani Edwards, who like Zayn has Arabic relations" I pointed to a girl with Black hair, Brown eyes and Light brown skin

"Bethani as i no Y" Bethani added

"You have Arabic Relations? What side?" Zayn asked

"Mother's side. I'm Half-Arabic." Bethani answered

"Cool."

"Yeah I visit my Arabic relatives in Africa every Summer"

I smiled at how well Bethani and Zayn were getting along maybe my plan to set these 2 up will work

"Anyway, My Last and but not Least Best friend, Cerise Aurelio who is Canadian to explain her peculiar surname" I pointed to a girl who had Dark Red dyed hair and Green-Blue eyes

"Hello, One Direction!" She announced and Liam laughed. Cerise turned to the rest of us "See Guys! Some one finds that funny!"

"Yeah, just Liam. Keri it's not that funny" Bethani spoke the kind of Harsh Truth

"Bettina's (A/N: That's what Mày calls her) right. Cerise it is not funny" May said before turning to me "Ashley we're going to go now. We'll see you at my house later!"

"Sure! See you guys later!" After they left I helped Niall and the others (Mostly Niall) with their autographs before spending 2 hours telling Niall what I had been doing in the past 7 years.

"So how is life when your famous?" I asked Niall

"Better now that you're back. You have got to start your own band or start singing as a soloist and we could have shared concerts" Niall replied

"Nialler you know how scared I get when it comes to singing in front of crowds" Niall smiled when I used his little Nickname I made for him

"Then do what you did when you were 11 pretend they're not there"

"Fine, I'll try"

"Yes! I'll have my manager book you a recording session with the Record label that 1D did and then you should share the same concerts and you can watch ours and we can watch yours!"

"Great! Um Niall, I have to tell you something" _'This is my moment to tell him I love him hopefully it won't ruin our friendship' _I thought

"I need to tell you something as well." Niall replied

"Oh, okay. Well you go first" I told him. _'At least this will give me time to prepare' _I was pulled out of my thoughts when out of nowhere Niall leans in and brushes his lips with mine, getting over my shock I responded. We sat there kissing for about a minute before Niall broke apart and said: "So what were you going to tell me?"

"The same thing."

"Well then I have something to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!"

"Great!" Niall replied before kissing me again, I was about to respond when my phone rang

"Ugh! Who is it?" I looked at my phone (Which was an iPhone) and saw that Bethani texted me

Bethani: _'Where are you? You should've been here half an hour ago!'_

Ashlynn: _'Sorry. Lost track of time. Coming now, oh and I've got something to tell you all….'_

Bethani: _'Can't wait to find out what it is! And I'll pick you up just meet me outside in 5'_

Ashlynn: _'Okay!'_

"Sorry Niall, I've got to go but I have 5 minutes till Bethani gets here do you want to tell the rest of 1D?"

"Sure!" So we did and they were all happy, well all of them except Harry Styles…..


End file.
